Dragon Age Minis
by GoddessTiera
Summary: A collection of mini stories. Various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

This will be a collection of mini stories. Just drabbles that don't have or need larger stories. Mostly when I wished I could say more than the game allowed. Each one will have the Hawke it features at the beginning.

Male- Jayne Hawke-Mage-Fenrismancer

Trudging through the sewers was not how Hawke had planned to spend his day. He would much rather be naked in bed with a certain white haired elf whom he had recently reconciled with than helping Anders hunt for poop crystals. He let himself daydream about all the things he planned on doing the moment they got home, so he was caught unaware when suddenly Anders stopped and turned to speak to him.

"Hawke, may we have a word?" "What is it Anders?" "I know it isn't my place to criticize, but are you sure about Fenris? He seems less a man to me than a wild dog." "You just don't know him," replied Hawke, trying not to take offense at the stab at Fenris. "I know as much as I'm ever likely to." "That's right mage." Hawke was surprised when said elf spoke up and walked over to where the two mages were standing. He hadn't realized he could hear them. "He has let one bad experience color his whole world. Surely, you want someone more open-minded?" "A mage and a hypocrite. What company you keep," Fenris spat before walking off again.

Hawke sighed. He was growing tired of the constant fighting between the two and usually kept them separate but Fenris refused to let him go without him this time. Anders behavior lately was becoming more and more worrisome. "Do you really think you are any different Anders? Your opinion on the Templars and the Circle seem fairly narrow minded. And I would hardly call his entire life as a slave, one bad experience. You both have opinions colored by your past but at least Fenris is trying to accept that a mage can be good even if he won't trust them as a whole. Surely you can admit that not all Templars are the monsters you paint them to be?" "Just because you have been lucky enough to not have experienced their tyranny doesn't mean that I haven't. They should all.." Hawke cut him off before he could finish, "Perhaps you should remember that my brother is a Templar before you continue that train of thought." He was glad that Anders at least had the good manners to appear regretful.

As he turned to walk away, Anders spoke again. "How do you know that one day Fenris won't turn on you and turn you over to the Templars or rip out your heart?" Hawke felt his eye twitch before he whipped around and stalked over to the other mage. "I will say this once and only once and when I am done you will NEVER question my relationship with him again. I trust him. With my life and with my heart. If he intended to do any of those things, he would have done them already. He has seen me completely vulnerable and has never betrayed me. I am finally beginning to realize that the real problem you have with him is the fact that he warms my bed and you do not. I have never given you any reason to think that we could be together. Fenris has owned my heart since the moment I laid eyes on him BEFORE I even met you. When we are done with this little collection mission and you have your potion, I do not expect you to bother me until I calm down enough to hear you apologize for butting in where you are not wanted!" Hawke didn't wait for a reply and quickly turned and walked further into the sewer with Fenris and Varric hot on his heels. Anders stood there for a moment stunned before his expression darkened and he stomped off in the direction the rest of the party had gone.


	2. All that remains

Female Hawke. No description/Fenris. Expanding on the comfort scene after Leandra's death.

She felt nothing. Her heart was dark and empty. She should be crying. She knows that she should feel sad but she just felt hollow. She had failed. She had failed and now her mother was dead. Destroyed by a demented blood mage who thought he could bring his dead wife back to life. She didn't know how long she had been sitting here, on the edge of her bed, staring at nothing. She didn't even remember coming home. She thinks she spoke with her uncle. He was going to tell Carver, she thinks. He is going to hate her for this.

She was vaguely aware of Orana and Bohdan trying to speak to her through her door a few times, only to leave when they didn't get a response. Even Fluffy scratched and barked at the door demanding to be let in before accepting she was opening it for him. She had known about the killer, about the lilies. Why hadn't she done something sooner? She thought she had found the man responsible. Why hadn't she made sure?

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't the door to her room open. Wasn't aware she wasn't alone until a voice spoke, "I don't know what to say, but I am here." Fenris. He came. "Say something. Anything." "They say death is only a journey. Does that help?" "I suppose they say you go back to the Maker when you die," he replied as he sat beside her on the bed. "I've heard that too. To be honest, I don't think there is much point in filling these moments with empty talk." She agreed with him. Nothing he could say would make her feel better but she wondered if he understood just how much it meant that he had came. Things between them had been strained recently and she was thankful he put all that aside.

Feeling brave, she reached between them and grabbed his hand. She waited for him to pull away but he threaded his fingers in hers and squeezed. Maybe their relationship wasn't as hopeless as she feared. She decided to push a little more and lay her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense but only for a moment before he relaxed again. It wasn't much but it was enough. "You should get some sleep Hawke." She closed her eyes and lost herself in the comfort he offered and drifted off to sleep.

She was only vaguely aware when his arms wrapped around her and moved her onto the bed, tucking the covers around her. She felt herself panic when he pulled away and she reached for his hand. "Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone." She heard him sigh and felt the tears that had stubbornly refused to fall finally begin to form as he removed his hand from hers. She didn't know why she expected him to stay all night. She had asked for too much. She was surprised then to hear the sound of his armor hitting the floor instead of her door closing. The bed moved and she felt him lay down beside and wrap his arms around her. "I can not promise what tomorrow will bring, but for now, I am yours." The dam burst and her tears finally flowed. Fenris held her long after she had cried herself out and returned to sleep. He stayed until the sun rose and flooded her room with light.


End file.
